


The Smallest of Imperfections

by TheLoveableMoron



Category: Dayshift at Freddy’s
Genre: Dave thinks it’s cute, Dee absolutely hates Dave, First Christmas, Henry couldn’t even bother to spend time with Dave on Christmas, Jack is a perfectionist, M/M, Minor Peter teasing, Peter is more of a cameo tbh, Symbolism go brrr, There is a lot of cute Dave in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveableMoron/pseuds/TheLoveableMoron
Summary: Dave’s never experienced a single Christmas, much to Jack’s shock. Which inspires him to give his boyfriend the best Christmas he ever could. Except it doesn’t exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	The Smallest of Imperfections

Jack glanced over to his side and took in the bright morning glow emitting between the curtains. It seemed the snowstorm from last night was finally over. He stared up at the ceiling, the chips of paint were bothering him. They had been there for year's now and made it look all scraggly. He stretched his jaw and hesitated for a moment before slowly propping himself onto his elbow. Slowly he began to push the rest of his body up, that was until he felt something shift under the sheets beside him.

"W...We...re are you going?" The man beside him asked sleepily.

Jack turned back to Dave and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't you know what day it is tomorrow?" Jack hummed back. Dave ran his hand through Jack's curly hair and replied, "No...what's so special about it?" "It's Christmas tomorrow honey."

"Is that another one of your made-up dates just so we go on a date?" Dave chuckled, leaning into the crook of Jack's neck. Jack's giggle was heavenly, "You're kidding, right? Santa in his sleigh? Lit-up trees? Giving presents to loved ones? Sharing a kiss under the mistletoe? None of that ring a bell?" "No?" Dave raised a brow.

Jack sat back and looked Dave dead in the eye, "You've never celebrated Christmas? Ever?" Dave only shook his head, adding more confusion for Jack to process. "But why?" Jack questioned. "Come on, does it matter that much? I don't need this Christmas thing when I have you."

"Wow, that was so cheesy." Jack sighed, shaking his head. Dave flashed Jack his usual goofy smile. "Now come on, I'm hungry." He said, sliding out of bed. "I'll just call Dee to see how she's doing. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jack replied.

As Jack waited for Dave to leave, he couldn't stand the uneasy dread that came with his unanswered question.

~

Jack tangled his finger around the phone cord and waited for Dee to pick up. He glanced over at Dave from the bedroom, who was preparing breakfast for them. Finally, Dee's voice crackled over the line, "This better be worth waking me up at six in the morning."

"Well, it's about Dave..." "Damn it, again?" "Okay this isn't like last time when he put pineapple on pizza, its worse than that," Jack said in a hushed tone.

"Then what is it?" Dee snapped. "He...he doesn't know what Christmas is." Dee was silent. Jack waited for her response.

"And?" She asked. "That's it." "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that you...could host a Christmas party, for the whole family. So we could show him some Christmas spirit." Jack offered. "...Sure." "Really? Great I'll tell Dave we are coming over tomorrow-," Jack began but he was quickly interrupted. "Don't. Dave isn't coming. It's a family party remember?" Dee sassed.

Jack felt his eyes roll into his skull. "Well, he's part of my family." "Host your own party then because he is not part of my family." She hissed back. "This could be an opportunity for you two to get along. Please. He's never had a proper childhood, Dee." "He's the one who took it from me!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see if Dave was listening in, but he was blissfully unaware of the burning bacon, with a big smile on his face.

"He's better now Dee. He's changed a lot. I want to help both of you. I want to be there. But I can't when you're always butting heads with each other." Jack lamented. Dee was quiet for a minute before saying, "One condition. If he's bothering me both of you get kicked out."

"It's a deal then. See you tomorrow." Jack beamed as he hung up the phone.

"So how's your sister doing?" Dave asked, still with his back to the bacon. Jack quickly rushed into the kitchen and took the bacon off the stove. "She's just great actually. She invited us to her house tomorrow for dinner."

"Why?" His boyfriend questioned. "Because...we're family." Jack smiled as he stood beside Dave. "I thought she hates me," Dave muttered, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"She doesn't hate you. She just...expresses her love differently." Jack replied as he wrapped his arms around Dave's thin waist. Jack let a small thought slip in of concern of how small it was but he kept it to himself.

"So everyone in the Kennedy bloodline has unique ways of showing affection?" Dave quipped. Jack shook his head and chuckled to himself.

The balls on that man to say that.

~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dave fretted, shivering in the cold. He pulled on the end of Jack's matching sweater. "Come on, don't you remember what I said?" Jack asked smiling back. "I know but I'm not sure if-,"

Suddenly the door swung open and Dee faced the other two. Not saying a word she moved out of the way and gestured for them to come in. As Jack walked in after Dave, Dee hissed in his ear, "Don't make me regret this."

"Where's Peter?" Jack asked. "He's still coming. I'll be busy cooking so entertain yourselves." Dee huffed. Her eyes kept glancing at Dave. Jack could tell she was very uncomfortable with his presence. Dee quickly left to the kitchen leaving the two alone. Dave however had not said a word since they entered.

"So what do you think?" Jack offered. "That your sister is a bad host," Dave replied teasingly although his eyes remained frozen on the kitchen door. Dave had always had a habit of speaking his mind, no matter how inappropriate his timing was. It was something that drove Jack to insanity but also what he loved about Dave.

Jack chuckled before his eyes landed on a Christmas tree in the living room. "How about we decorate this tree more? It's looking pretty bland." Jack announced. Dave looked at Jack like he was stupid. "What's the point to that?" 

"It looks nice. Come on I'll show you how it's done." Jack took the aubergine's hand and led him to the tree. Beside it lay a box conveniently with some items to hang left. Jack picked up a small little box and wound the string through one of the bristles.

"It's plastic," Dave noted, running his fingers between the pricks of dark green. "Well it's hard to get a real one to fit in here," Jack replied. "It's fake. I don't get why this is so 'merry' to everyone." Dave said. Jack breathed deeply out his nose, "It's more the meaning behind it. Here try putting some of these up." Jack said, handing Dave several decorations from the box. Jack resumed putting his own up but out of the corner of his eye he watched as Dave slowly but surely was putting them up as well. In no time Dave was bending down into the box just to grab more.

"Hey Sporsty, this one is different from the others," Dave called out.

Jack looked at the golden star in Dave's hands. "That's supposed to go at the top of the tree," Jack said. "So it's a special one?" Dave questioned. Jack nodded in response. "Well, you do the honours," Dave said cheerfully handing over the star. Jack took it but after a moment realised how far away the top of the tree was for him.

"Give me a boost," Jack demanded. Dave obliged and scooped Sportsy in one swift motion. He raised Jack to the tree as he delicately placed the topper on the upward-facing branch.

"There are a few more decorations." Dave pointed out. Jack and Dave both shared looks and knew what they had to do next. Dave squatted down so that Jack could reach for the next decoration. Dave stretched back up so that Jack could then add it to the tree. This process repeated around four times for the remaining items.

"You're fucking heavy." Dave groaned under his breath every time he had to lift Jack back up. "And you're boney. So stop whining." Jack snapped back.

Finally, all the decorations were placed and Dave quickly dropped Jack back on his feet. "Thanks, hon," Jack said as he kissed his out-of-breath boyfriend on the cheek.

Suddenly behind them, three of the glass decor slipped off the ends of the tree and shattered across the ground. Jack screamed from the sudden loud sound. Dread quickly seeped into his stomach when Dee yelled out from the kitchen furiously, "What the HELL was that?!" She stormed into the room and both of the guests went pale. Her eyes went wide when she saw the mess.

"Dave you idiot! Do you know how hard it is to clean this?!" Dee exclaimed. "I-," Dave began, lost for words. "Dee it's my fault. We were just putting up the decorations and we probably just hung them too low-," Jack blurted out.

"Just shut up. Help me fix this mess you both made." Dee sighed. 

~

After the mess was cleaned, Jack pulled Dee aside to talk privately with her. "Dee I'm sorry about what happened-," "I know what you're going to say and you're right. I shouldn't have automatically assumed that it was Dave's fault. And he actually helped clean it up, which is enough of a surprise." Dee responded.

"I heard what you two were saying, at least a bit of it. You really care for him huh?" Dee asked. Jack nodded, a weak smile forming on his face. "I'll talk with him. Try to make him more comfortable before Peter arrives. Wish me luck." Dee said.

"I couldn't ask anything more of you." Jack's words were faint but he meant them.

"Guys! The oven, its...smoking! Is it supposed to do that?" Dave called out from the kitchen.

Dee and Jack quickly raced into the other room to see smoke billowing throughout its small confines. Dee rushed to the food and quickly opened the oven, taking out the tray of food and placing it on the counter. Jack opened the window and fanned the smoke out with both his arms. Dave stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Goddammit. It's burnt." Dee growled. "Isn't Peter going to be here any minute? What are we supposed to do?" Jack questioned. "I could remake it, but it'll take hours."

"What about take-away?" Dave stepped into the conversation. "At least we'll have something to eat," Dee replied giving Dave a small nod of reassurance. Dave smiled nervously back then looked at Jack.

"I'll go order it, you two 'entertain yourselves'." Jack mimicked Dee.

Dee rolled her eyes and softly chuckled as she watched Jack leave with a phone in his hand.

~

When Jack re-entered the room, both Dee and Dave we're smiling and laughing together. Clearly whatever she said to him had worked to ease him.

"So you two going to catch me up to speed about what you're talking about?" Jack asked.

Dee winked at Dave, who only giggled back. "No, I don't think we will," Dee smirked. Jack didn't mind that they wouldn't tell him. Of course, he was curious, but he was just glad that they were getting along. Especially after what had happened. 

Jack's attention was then brought to the doorbell ringing. And it could only be two things, either the Kentucky fried chicken had arrived (because there's no way that they'd ever order actual pizza after tasting Freddy Fazbear's mouldy invested version of it) or Peter was here. So it was a surprise to all three of them that they were greeted by both the food delivery and Peter, who was still parking his car outside, at the same time. 

They paid for the food just in time for Peter to walk up to the door. "Merry Christmas-," Peter began before his eyes landed on Dave, standing behind his siblings. "Oh god no," Peter mumbled under his breath, his expression changing instantly. "Hey Phone-Face, long time no see!" Dave called out, in his little happy voice. 

~

After they finished dinner they all sat around the tree, where tightly wrapped presents lay beneath it.

"I don't remember these boxes being here." Dave chimed. "Because I moved them there when I finished early," Dee replied. Jack already knew what was coming, so he might as well answer beforehand. "A part of Christmas is to share gifts which is what the boxes are for." He explained. Dave's face dropped.

"But I haven't got any of you anything!" He burst out. "No no its okay, I've already told them about that. Relax." Jack reassured. Dave looked down in embarrassment. "I got you something though," Jack said, as he picked up a medium-sized box. As Dave took his present, both Dee and Peter were already opening theirs.

Dave unwrapped the indigo parcel and dipped his hand inside. He pulled out a small black watch. "It keeps time. It's so you don't lose track of me." Jack joked. Dave cracked a smile, "Wow, that was so cheesy." "Okay, now you're just making fun of me-,"

When Jack opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a pitch-black void. "What happened?" Peter asked, his voice shrill. Dee sighed, "It's a blackout. This happens a lot here. It'll be a few hours before the lights come back on." Jack felt a hand intertwine with him and squeezed him tightly. He immediately could tell who was the owner of the hand.

"Well, how are we supposed to do anything in the dark?" Jack asked. "We could try flashlights?" Dave offered. Jack looked around at everyone, or at least where he thought everyone was because all he saw was nothing.

Dee got up and grabbed some flashlights, she handed one to every person in the room. "Now that should work." She said to no one in particular.

"Hey, Phoney did you hear that?" Dave asked. "W-What?" Peter panicked. "I think it came from behind you." Just as Peter began to turn around Dave shined the flashlight in his own face and screamed, "BOO!" Peter leapt off his feet and shrieked.

Everyone burst into laughter except for the phone head. "Very funny, Miller." He hissed as he plopped back into his seat like a grumpy cat.

"Now shall we get back to the presents?" Dee asked.

~

Jack flopped onto the couch and kicked his feet up. He was finally home. Today was not entirely a disaster but it was a far cry from the best Christmas ever. Dave looked down at Jack and looped their fingers together. "What's wrong, Sportsy? You're upset I can tell." Dave demanded softly.

"That entire party was a mess. Every little thing we did went wrong." Jack complained. "Come on it doesn't have to be perfect. There's always next year." Dave joked. "I promised myself to give you the best Christmas ever. I can't even do that." Jack sighed. "While it may not be ideal, it was the best I've ever had."

Jack remained silent, still sulking about it. "I'm going to go have a shower," Dave muttered before leaving. Jack rolled to the ceiling and stared up at the vast nothing and chipped paint. In the silence, he realised he was getting worked up over nothing. Just like the chips in the paint he complained about yesterday morning. He sighed and sat up.

There was no cause to complain.

~

After Jack had his shower he slid in the bed beside Dave, who had his back to him. He wrapped his arms around his torso and leant his head in the crook of Dave's neck. "Hm?" Dave hummed, tired but definitely still awake.

"It was my favourite Christmas too," Jack whispered in Dave's ear. Dave rolled to face Jack; unfortunately causing a lot of inconvenience and pain for him.

"This is why you listen to me when I tell you these things," Dave smirked, pulling Jack towards him. "Is that so?" "Mmm-hmm."

And the two stayed like that, while snow rained down outside the house that kept them warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! And for those who are from Instagram, I’m so glad you actually read this. I loved writing this and I have a ton more Dsaf oneshots that I’ve written but are much shorter. Idk if I’ll ever post them but I just love writing these oneshots because there’s so much symbolism it’s great. Anyway, hope you loved it as much as I did. Thanks for reading! Comment any feedback as it’s very appreciated! <3


End file.
